random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bowser
This Nintendo Direct lasts about 45 - 46 minutes. That's about as long as the Nintendo Digital Event from E3 last year. holysh1t I probably won't be covering all info, but I'll try my best and if I don't get all of them, JS, Moch, or some other admin could fill in. I seemed to have covered all of the major stuff, so only minor info needs to be touched upon. * New Fire Emblem game for the Nintendo 3DS * Puzzle & Dragons Z + Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition ** Available as one package in May 2015 * Pokemon Shuffle ** Another Pokemon puzzle game, available in February * Wii software can now be available for download; some games supporting the Classic Controller now supports the Wii U GamePad ** Super Mario Galaxy 2, Punch-Out!!, and Metroid Prime Trilogy are one of the many Wii games available to download * New Kirby and the Rainbow Curse info * Wave 4 of Super Smash Bros. amiibo will be available in Spring * New series of amiibo themed to the Super Mario series available March 20 * New Mario Party 10 info ** A new mode called amiibo Party is included along with Bowser Party and the regular Party Mode. It will be available on March 20. * New Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker info ** amiibo functionality on March 20 * New Splatoon info ** available in May, customizable Inkling fighter hella * New Hyrule Warriors info ** TINGLE OHGOD ** YOUNG LINK HELLYEAH * New Xenoblade Chronicles X trailer * Mario VS. Donkey Kong for Wii U now called Mario VS. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars ** Now available on Nintendo 3DS too. Will be available on March 5 through the Nintendo eShop * Third party/Independent ** Project Treasure for Wii U -Bandai Namco ** Elliot Quest for Wii U ** Blek for Wii U ** Citizens of Earth for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS -Atlus (available January 20, 2015) ** Gunman Clive 2 for Nintendo 3DS ** Moon Chronicles eps. 2, 3, 4 for Nintendo 3DS ** SEGA 3D Classics for Nintendo 3DS ** Etrian Mystery Dungeon for Nintendo 3DS -Atlus ** Story of Seasons for Nintendo 3DS -Marvelus USA & XSEED Games * Fossil Fighters Frontier for Nintendo 3DS * New Nintendo 3DS XL to arrive February 13 in New Red and New Black (lol doesn't come with an AC adapter smh) * New Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. info ** Fire Emblem characters will appear through amiibo. Will be released on March 13. * Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy+ * Xenoblade Chronicles 3D exclusively for New Nintendo 3DS available in April * IronFall for Nintendo 3DS * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate New Nintendo 3DS XL bundle, game available worldwide February 13 * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D ** Majora's Mask New Nintendo 3DS bundle on February 13; C-stick is used for new camera control similar to The Wind Waker Nintendo 3DS - The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask 3D - Is that…your true face? Nintendo 3DS - Code Name S.T.E.A.M. amiibo Trailer Nintendo eShop - 3D After Burner II Nintendo eShop - Elliot Quest Nintendo 3DS - Story of Seasons Wii U - Xenoblade Chronicles X Exploration Trailer Nintendo eShop - IronFall Wii U - Kirby and the Rainbow Curse - Gameplay Trailer Nintendo 3DS - ACE COMBAT ASSAULT HORIZON LEGACY Nintendo eShop - Blek Nintendo 3DS - Etrian Mystery Dungeon Nintendo 3DS - Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Nintendo 3DS - Fire Emblem Teaser Trailer Wii U - Mario Party 10 Trailer Nintendo 3DS - Introducing the New Nintendo 3DS Category:Blog posts Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Direct Category:Liveblogging